


something QUICK

by vsxl



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Will Delete Soon, but actually i might keep it!??!, just me sittin here at 4 am wanting to tell ppl i relate 2 somethin dmmdmx, that’s literally it, this isn’t even a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsxl/pseuds/vsxl
Summary: not a story oof just somethin i wanted to share that i’ll delete





	something QUICK

**Author's Note:**

> what the f u c k?! is-is this allowed?? *points finger* what the fuCk? is tHat allowed ??!!

okay so !!! when i went to see the death cure with my dad i brought my friend along with us because i wanted to hang, right? so i’m sitting there, freaking out (because wow thomas brodie sangster just looks fucking beautiful), when we get to the “DONT LIE TO ME” part of the movie. a few seconds go by, i’m shook, and suddenly my friend, who has never even HEARD of the series, just leans in towards me and goes “is that blond kid gay for the main character bc i think he is” and now i’m screaming 

and that’s literally it. all i wanted to say. thank u 4 ur time.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 4 am idk why i did this


End file.
